<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard case by ssa_americana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369992">Hard case</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana'>ssa_americana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader gets busted riding her pillow by her boyfriend who’s been away for three days, and he doesn’t like what he sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people may think just because I have a boyfriend I shouldn’t find ways to please myself. That would be true if Aaron was here every day. But he wasn’t. </p>
<p>And it’s not like I’m not satisfied with the things he does to me, but when he’s away I miss him like a fucking whore. He’s always so good to me and it’s his fault I can’t go a day without an orgasm.</p>
<p>But he didn’t know that. He didn’t know that whenever he’s away, and while I reach my lonely climax, he’s there, in my mind. I like to pretend that my fingers are his, even when mine aren’t as big. Or that his pillow is his thigh, riding it hard just how he likes  it. </p>
<p>It’s been already three days since he left and my horniness for his touch was killing me. So after I arrived from work, I drank the last bit of the wine we opened during the weekend and I went to our room, setting the mood with some scented candles and his perfume. </p>
<p>I always did that, spray his cologne while I do my business just to feel him close to me. Was I obsessed? Probably. But I was in love and he is literally a god in bed, and well, is his fault I’m a sex maniac. </p>
<p>There is a ritual I came up with in this situation. It consists of me, like I said, spraying his perfume on myself and our bed. Then I try to remember his voice, because even when we talk on the phone all the time when he’s away, sometimes I feel like I forget his voice for how much I miss him. His deep voice calling my name and while the pillow I chose was between my legs, I closed my eyes and pretended he’s under me, touching me, watching me riding him all naked. </p>
<p>The moans he loved so much were already taking over me, my hips grinding with a mind of their own against the soft fabric and my hands squeezing my breasts as hard as he did. It was never the same though, but it did the job. </p>
<p>I just had to wait until he got home. </p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I heard his voice from behind me. </p>
<p>Like I was caught cheating I jumped from the pillow and fell on the bed. “You’re home.” Was all I could say. </p>
<p>“Answer me,” he snapped. He was pissed. </p>
<p>I tried to think of something while he approached me, taking off his jacket and gun, leaving it on the nightstand. </p>
<p>“I was masturbating,” I answered shyly. </p>
<p>Still looking at me he picked up the pillow, “With this?” I nodded, “You’re such a slut, look, it’s soaking in your cum.”</p>
<p>“But I was thinking about you, daddy.” </p>
<p>“Do not daddy me right now.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” I whispered innocently. He really was pissed off, now kneeling on the bed next to me. </p>
<p>“Does this pillow please you better than I do, huh?” His hand was already around my neck, and I couldn’t hide my smile. I missed his touch. “Answer me!”</p>
<p>“Never daddy!” </p>
<p>“Fucking slut.” His hand released my neck and reached for his handcuffs. Fuck yes! “I’m gonna show you how you truly need to be fucked. Absolutely destroyed.” </p>
<p>Like an excited dog with a new toy I lay in the middle of the bed and put my arms above my head, waiting for him to cuff me to the head board. </p>
<p>My smile was big and his classic frown was deeper. </p>
<p>Then, once I was lying motionless on the bed, I watched him reach for his gun.</p>
<p>I froze. He was holding his loaded gun. </p>
<p>With my eyes wide open I saw him clean it completely and seductively with some wipes he got from his nightstand, and his side smirk appeared, growing bigger within seconds. </p>
<p>Oh no. He was really about to destroy me. </p>
<p>“Open your legs,” he demanded. I didn’t even realize how hard I was pressing them together. </p>
<p>He lay below me resting on one elbow as I spread my legs open for him, “You’re not even that wet.” </p>
<p>“S-Sorry,” I apologized again. </p>
<p>Then with his thumb he started to massage my clit, too gentle that it scared me. But I still got turned on, “There we go, much better.” He cheered sarcastically, sliding one finger inside me to get my arousal out, spreading it all over between my folds. </p>
<p>He was still holding his gun on his free hand and I already knew what was coming. </p>
<p>“Now, you’re gonna behave, be a good girl for me and stay still.”</p>
<p>After I nodded he spread my legs even more open and kept them that way, pinning them down with the strength of his arms,  and while he bit his bottom lip, he began to tease my clit with his gun. </p>
<p>The coldness of it felt so good that my head instantly tilted back. My heart was pounding hard inside my ears that I couldn’t even hear clearly what he was saying to me, or ordering me. </p>
<p>“Keep your eyes open, I want you to see every, single, thing I’m gonna do to you.”</p>
<p>And just like that, the gun was inside me. Slowly going in deeper. I looked down to him and with his eyes I could tell he was asking me if it was okay. So I gave him a toothy grin as a positive response. </p>
<p>This motherfucker was enjoying this too much, beginning to move the weapon in and out, “look at you, taking it so well.” </p>
<p>There were no words in my brain, all I could do was whine in pleasure as his wrist movement became more confident. I’m not gonna lie, it was hurting me, but I couldn’t stop him. I was enjoying this too. </p>
<p>Aaron was always rough with me, with my consent, but I don’t know what the hell happened to him these past three days that he had to use his gun on me. He’s never done this. </p>
<p>I was used to the handcuffs around my wrists and neckties on my ankles, the spanking, the choking, the shaming,  but this was the most insane and exciting thing we’ve tried. </p>
<p>While he kept working the gun inside me, with his free hand he undid his belt and I watched him pull out his hard erection, pumping up and down at the same rhythm of his hand with the gun. </p>
<p>And without any warning I heard him cock the gun while it was deep inside me. There is no way that shit is loaded. Holy fuck. </p>
<p>As soon as I heard him pull the trigger, my heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>My only reaction was a loud deep gasp and heavy breathings. </p>
<p>Although I knew he wasn’t capable of actually doing that, my life still flashed before my eyes. The sudden shock of adrenaline was rushing through all over my body, so much that I bursted into a psycho giggle. </p>
<p>“Keep it down, fucking whore, I’m just getting started.” </p>
<p>But I couldn’t shut my mouth, the laughter became involuntary. And he did warn me. </p>
<p>I felt the gun slip out of my body. His arms were no longer pressing my legs down and now, he was kneeling over my torso, each of his thighs next to my head. And his dick, gloriously right between my eyes. </p>
<p>My laughter ceased, but my smile got even bigger. </p>
<p>With one hand he started to stroke his cock right on my face and soon enough he was slapping his shaft on my cheeks. My tongue tried to catch his dick but he kept teasing me, rubbing it side to side between my lips. </p>
<p>“The way I’m gonna destroy that tight little throat,” he hummed as he finally  let me lick his tip.  </p>
<p>The evilest grin and most innocent look appeared on my face,  “Do it daddy.”</p>
<p>“You nasty little brat,” he growled before shoving in his cock inside my mouth as soon as I opened it for him. </p>
<p>I didn’t even have time to gag by the depth of his thrust. </p>
<p>His hands were keeping my head glued against the pillow as his hips kept moving back and forth. I tried to look up at him but my eyes quickly got blurry, and the lack of air made me feel dizzy. Still, I did my best to keep my mouth open and my tongue flat under his shaft. </p>
<p>All I could hear was my throat trying to get used to the feeling of his tip pressing against it and his groans every time he reached the deepest in me, only making the arousal between my legs hurt.</p>
<p>The way he was handling me, it was probably the toughest he’s ever been, yet I could feel his love radiating through his warm skin touching my cheeks. </p>
<p>It fascinated me being used by him like this, because when we are not alone, he’s the sweetest and no one would ever think he’s like this when we’re intimate. This side of him I only get to see. </p>
<p>He is mine, even now that I’m completely immobile. I know I  have him in my hands whenever I want. </p>
<p>By the time he decided to let me breathe, I felt him staring down at me. I tried to catch all the missing air back to my lungs in one long and deep breath through my nose, swallowing with difficulty all the spit accumulated on my throat. </p>
<p>My saliva was messily all over my mouth and chin, and this fucker kept spreading it with his cock even down to my neck. </p>
<p>“My filthy little slut,” he hummed deep with delight.  The nastier it got the more he enjoyed it. And I always let him. </p>
<p>I was finally able to open my eyes as I felt the weight of his body lifting off me, seeing him get fully naked. I wanted him to come in my mouth, I was so ready for it, but I guess he had other plans.</p>
<p>He flipped me over on my stomach so harshly that my wrists cracked a little, yet it felt fucking amazing. He knew how much I enjoyed the real pain. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get you fucking pregnant,” he growled on the back of my head before adjusting entirely behind me, and just how he liked it, he slammed his hips against my ass, slidding into my pussy effortlessly. </p>
<p>Now that didn’t hurt. It was like a harsh caress that tickled my insides. I was so used to him that, like he always said, I took him well. </p>
<p>My face was buried against the same pillow I used, he put it there on purpose, and the more he shoved himself onto me, the more I whined, unable to move or catch a proper breath. </p>
<p>Once I felt him grunt in my ear and empty himself inside me, he began to kiss my shoulders, keeping his now soft thrusts. </p>
<p>Then he flipped me over once again to face him. And even when he was finished, I wasn’t.</p>
<p>His lips finally met mine tenderly before he slid down with his face between my legs. </p>
<p>All I wanted to do was grip his hair for how hard he was eating me out. My wrists were already stinging from the pressure I was doing in need to release them. </p>
<p>“Aaron,” I whined, my legs squirming as he kept flicking and sucking on my clit without mercy while his fingers scooped out his cum. </p>
<p>I needed to touch him with my hands so badly I was already getting frantic, cursing loud between clenched teeth. </p>
<p>Every time I felt close to finishing he would stop, teasing my clit with kisses until he thought it was the time to use his tongue again. </p>
<p>Right now, I hated Aaron Hotchner, yet I couldn’t bring myself to tell him how bad I needed to come. I couldn’t. At this moment he was in charge so he decided when I could come. </p>
<p>“I could do this all night,” he scoffed, “Torture you.” </p>
<p>“Aaron please, I need to come,” I begged, my legs trying to press together but he kept them apart with his strong hands, like a fucking sniper keeping the open. </p>
<p>“I decide that, and you know it. I decide, when this nasty, little pussy, gets to come,” he murmured softly between strong licks on my clit as if my cunt was a yogurt lid. </p>
<p>Every time my legs started to shake I felt a soft breathe coming out of his nose, mocking me. </p>
<p>I lost track of time to be honest. Soon enough my body and mind were too exhausted from the over stimulation that I couldn’t do or say a thing. My eyes were shut, my mouth parted open so slightly and my pulse barely was there. </p>
<p>And as he read my body language, finally he started to eat me non stop until I was all back in my senses, smiling through the most desired orgasm I’ve ever been through. Moaning and whining and squirming like never before. </p>
<p>But that wasn’t enough for him, adjusting on top of me and sliding his cock inside me, now slowly and lovingly. </p>
<p>Our eyes met and our tongues brushed together, tasting myself and him as one flavor perfectly on his lips. </p>
<p>“Hi,” I barely greeted, getting a small grin from him. </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Our bodies kept clashing together until for the second time he released inside me, tucking his face on my neck as we both breathed sharply. </p>
<p>He was quick to get off of me, walking to the bathroom and the far sound of the water running told me he was wetting a towel for me, like he always did. </p>
<p>My arms were still above my head while he cleaned my face first, and after he cleaned me between my legs he finally  released my wrists, kissing them tenderly. </p>
<p>I took a good look at them. I wouldn’t be surprised if they started to scab the next few days, because although my skin wasn’t bleeding, it was clearly irritated, burnt even. Either way, all I saw were love marks.</p>
<p>“Come here,” I invited him to lie next to me. He looked drained. </p>
<p>His arms wrapped strongly around my waist and his head rested perfectly on my chest. </p>
<p>“Was it a hard case?” I asked, stroking his hair, feeling his calm breathing tickling my chest skin. </p>
<p>He sleepily nodded, and all I could do was let him fall asleep on my arms. We could always talk about it in the morning. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>